Draconic Project
by IWanderingSoulI
Summary: Long ago, during the great war there was a secret project that was conducted to create the ultimate warriors using the powers of dragons. Issei, one of the survivors, was rescued and given another chance. Now he hunts the man responsible for his suffering and see just what was The Draconic Project.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Three men walked into a hallway and began talking.

 _"Hey, how goes the test."_ A man in a burgundy suit said.

 _"Ah...I am sorry my lord. The first two have been failures."_ A man in a lab coat said.

 _"Two already heh? damn, well i doubt it would just roll over and obey."_

 _"Yes, It is far too resilient, not even the berserker gave this much trouble._ A new voice came. It was a man with long white hair and a white beard.

 _"Heh. This is a heavenly dragon. He has more of a will."_

 _"The white one was way easier. humph."_

 _"Well there was a reason for that after all...anyway back on topic...hmmm."_ The man adopted a thoughtful face placing a hand on his chin, rubbing his stubble.

" _I believe we should try another."_ The man said walking over to a door. He effortlessly turned the hatch on the door and walked in.

The room was enormous, colored white with large lights at the roof. Inside the room housed hundreds of children all dressed in white hospital rags.

" _Ugh, you should really clean this room sometime Valper."_ The man began walking further into the room. The kids began to scurry away from the man in fear.

" _Seriously, barely been here a year and all of you are already like this? Teh, humans."_ The white haired man walked in, kicking a child out of his path to follow the man. The man suddenly stopped when he felt something overwhelming. He turned to look in the direction and smiled.

" _Oh?"_ The man said in curiosity and surprise. " _What! What! i wanna see."_ The white hair man hurried over. He followed the line of sight and saw what intrigued the man.

A boy, with long dark hair that covered the entirety of his face but even with his face being covered, the man saw something the boy. Something that all the other kids lacked, or didn't have. Vengeance.

The boy was unmoving, only sitting up hugging his knees while he glared at the men.

 _"Oooh, i see...Hes...Perfect."_ The white hair man smiled as well. " _Viper sweetie, we found a match."_ He called.

The man called Valper came in and looked over to where they were looking.

 _"Are you sure? Judging from results, females have a much higher chance than-"_ The man in the suit placed a hand on Valper.

" _Are you...questioning me? Human?"_

 _"N-no sir, forgive me. And its Valper by the way sir."_

 _"Bah i dont care, anyway Lets go Azy, we have more strings to pull."_ The white haired man began to walk away.

 _"Dont call me that..."_ The man began to walk away as well.

Valper straightens himself out before walking over to the boy.

 _"I don't know what was so special about you, but my bosses seem to see something."_

 _"Tch, whatever, Now then, be a good boy...And try not to die so early."_

 ** _Fast forward 4 years_**

 _"Hmm, He's...He's stabilizing!"_ _"No way...Its merging successfully!_

In front of the scientists, a large crimson crystal was merging itself into the boy's body, who was hooked up to machines and strapped onto a medical bed.

The boy screamed in pain as he felt something enter his body forcefully at a slow rate. None of the experiments could have prepared him for this sensation. He could a fire burning inside his body, his bones, his very soul.

Hours later, the gem was fully absorbed into the boys body. He was still conscious and felt his whole body throb violently. He couldnt move, but he felt something coming up.

" _...Gr...Gr...GRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ " The boy's body gave off a crimson glow before erupting into a crashing wave of red. " _AHHHH! HE'S BERSERK! TA-"_ The man's head was cut clean off. Soon after the room was painted in blood and scattered body. In the center was the boy, hunched over chewing on a torn arm.

His pupils had grown huge and glowed bright green. His hair had spiked all over with two large hair spikes protruding from his head. His teeth were large and razor sharp similar to his hands that were covered in blood. He savagely turned around to see Valper clapping his hands with a very pleased and crazed smile.

The boy went on fours and his crimson aura spiked. _"So...it was a success."_ Valper stopped moving and looked. " _Amazing, Such power, even i, a human can feel it."_ He raised his hands in the air, pure bliss evident on his face.

 _"The new Red Dragon of Dominance, was born!"_ She shouted with happiness and began laughing.

The boy wasted no time and came with blinding speen, his claw raised but was suddenly forced down to the ground. When he looked up, his aura spiked even more. Black feathers fell gently around them as he pinned down by the one he hated the most.

" _Whoa there pal, lets not too hasty."_ The man said holding the boy's arm behind his back. He snarled and the man laughed.

 _"Your 1000 years too early to even talk to me."_ With one motion, the man punched the boy that formed a large crater in the room. The aura around the boy dissipated and the boy lost consciousness.

After that, the boy was given an injection that was made to force hibernation. He was stored in an underground chamber where his body was still tested on to make him into a perfect vessel.

 ** _Fast forward 2 years_**

Fire was burning everywhere and smoke made sight near impossible. Many of the people inside was running around while some laid on the ground dead and bloodied with slash marks on their bodies. Out of the fire, came a man with red hair and blue eyes holding a boy in his arms.

 ** _(An: Young Zeke from Alchemist Code)_**

He looked up into the sky and saw a man with two bat wings in the air with his arms crossed. The man narrowed his eyes as he saw another man, with 12 black feather wings.

Valper was looking down at the ruined building looking at the mysterious man who came. He was extraordinarily powerful and Valper barely escaped with his life. Behind him, was his savior, who silently loomed behind him.

The man behind Valper was not so sure of the mysterious man below. He loved battle, but even he feared the man below, even with his own years of battle experiences. He came and nearly seared them all.

They disappeared in a bright flash and left no trace of their presence.

The man looked down at the young boy. The boy weakly opened his eyes and tried to move but felt so tired, like his bones was made of iron.

" _You wont die, i wont let you._ _Ill make sure of that."_

 ** _Fast forward 5 years_**

Bloodied bodies laid on the cold steel floor. Some of them were humans while others were fallen angels who had their wings sliced off along with an arm or a leg wretched off.

In the middle of the massacre was a cloaked figure who was walking over to an injured fallen angel. He held a bloodied longsword at his side. She tried to inch away but was backed to a wall.

The figure stood in front of her and crouched down to eye level. His eyes were a piercing green and had a scar that went down his cheek and another that went across.

"Tell me...Where is he.." He said said not asking, but demanded.

"I...I...dont know..." She said in a weak whimper. Without a word the figure sliced the angel's head clean off. He then looked back and head running down a hall and he stood up.

A man was running down frantically looking for an escape exit. He slipper on some blood and he fell to the ground with a thud. He slowslowly stood up and saw a shadow behind him and he began to shake.

"Pl-pl-p-pl-please dont kill me!" He cowered and covered himself with his arms shaking.

"Then tell me, where is your boss." He raised the blood caked sword up. "I-I...Dont know..."

"I see." The boy said and grabbed the man's neck and held him and began choking him. "Die."

"N...o...wHo...aRE...yoU.." He gasped out. This made the boy smirk under his tattered hood.

"A dead doesn't need to know" The boy kept his vice grip on the man's neck until he stopped struggling and went motionless. The boy showed no remorse as he threw the dead man's body to the ground, as if throwing away trash on the floor.

He walked down the hall and looked around each room and looked for any sort of clues. He needed a new lead and he wasn't leaving until he found something, if not anything.

He scanned the whole building until he came upon a room all the way at the end of the corridor. It was instead a steel door without a window albeit to the others that had a glass stained ones. It also had a card scanner where the door handle should be.

He punched the door and it came down easily. The room was dark with a dim light that lit up a desk. Next to it was a file cabinet and a few bookshelves with books and folder documents on them.

He searched around the books and documents but found next to nothing. He sighed and threw the book into the large paper pile that had accumulated in the center of the room.

The books all had the results of the experiments they were performing and other information such as how each body reacted and which age or gender was most ideal for which transfusion. He then went to the desk to check for anything else.

He sat in the rolling chair and rolled up to the desk. He looked under the desk but found nothing. He then looked at the small folded pieces of paper. He opened it his eyes widen slightly.

The note had described that they will be relocating a nekomata from the underworld, all the way to Japan. Seems the man who was in charge of this lab was supposed to be there.

He smiled. He had heard that the nekomata were said to be masters of senjutsu allowing them to be more in tune with nature. This can give him a kind of radar to find fallen angels and thus lead him to his end goal much quicker.

He put the paper into cloak and blasted a whole in the wall. When outside, he placed his hand on the floor and created a crimson magic circle. A large hawk, about 4 times his size appeared.

He hopped on to it and sat on its back with one knee up. The hawk then let out a screech before taking off into the skies.

While flying past the dark clouds of the night, he looked up at the crescent moon and that memory played back in his head like a broken record.

The burning of ash and other materials in the air. The bright flames that filled his view and nearly blinded him. And the man who changed his life. The man who gave him a second chance.

The man who gave him a name. He was no longer test no. 0416. He went by a his given name.

Issei.

 ** _[An]_**

 ** _A few facts_**

 ** _Issei is, at this point on 17 years old._**

 ** _This story wont really follow the main story but will have some instances where they entwine._**

 ** _Ill be using a few characters from other sources to keep the story going._**

 ** _This is my first take to a Highschool DxD story so criticizing is welcomed here._**

 ** _Any questions on this story or others then write in the review or dm me._**


	2. The hunter and the Cat

Chapter 2

 ** _(An: Shout to_**

 ** _TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kunfor telling me that Nekomata were a type of youkai_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _YOUTUBERALEKGAMING for telling me how to spell lmao)_**

 ** _(Also for better reference, Issei wears a similar outfit to the assassin class in grand blue fantasy..)_**

 ** _Hunter and the cat_**

 ** _Fast forward day later from last chapter_**

A young girl with snow white hair was sitting in a small room on a bed. She wore a tight black shirt and shorts and had on a then metal band on her ankle.

The room had a single bed and a refrigerator and no windows except for the ceiling lights. The girl sat with her knees to her chest looking down. She was no ordinary girl. unlike most girls, this girl had snow white ears and matching tail that hung low.

She had been here nearly her whole life and was only sent out when needed they needed her. She never was never allowed to roam on her free will. She was trapped here indefinitely.

She was lost in her usual thoughts when the door opened. Light flooded the dark room and nearly blinded her as she winced a bit. In the light was a man who stood with his arms on his hips.

"Yoooohooo, here pussy cat. Ha!" A maniacal voice came. He stepped forward revealing to be a young man with white hair and red eyes. He wore a black trench coat that was buttoned to the collar with black boots.

"Wowie, look at how gloomy it is in here, the least you can do is open a few blinds in here." He said looking over the room. The girl didn't mind the man as he went over the room. In fact, she didn't acknowledge him at all, chosing to go into her thoughts again.

"If i was the owner of this room, i would put up a nice photo of that time i went to Brazil! ho, was it an adventure i tell you! the women there are to die for." He slapped the wall.

"The woman there are truly unique see?" He continued, disregarding the girl if she was even listening. "There was this one i took to my little, playpen and i tell you, she was crazy. Did all kinda freaky things i didnt even know a woman can do! says she was a gymnast or something." He said rubbing his chin.

"Then she wanted to get married." He said lowering his arms lazily. "Then i killed her." He shrugged absentmindedly. "Cant have no woman holding me down am i right?"

"But enough stories, its time for a walk my dear pussy cat." He went into his coat and produced a rer pet leash. "Cmon now, lets not be difficult now." He said with a smile to the girl. The girl still didn't move an inch. She would never downgrade herself to such an act as to follow along with this man's antics.

"Heeeeh? well then, i would hate to do this." He said standing straight. The girl was smacked down to the floor in a quick flash. She slowly got up, blood trickling down the side of her mouth and looked at the man, who now had a silver gun with a yellow cross at the barrel.

"I dont normally raise my hand to a new pet of mines...But it seems i need to house break you." He said kicking the girl into the air. She crashed into the wall with a weak whimper. He walked over and grabbed her hair making her screech in pain and threw her to the refrigerator.

"Oops, there goes the fridge. Such a shame." He said waving the gun in the air nonchalantly. The girl rose again slowly and spat out blood. She stood straight with her head down and her ruffled hair shadowing her face. The man walked over to her with the leash.

"Aww see? was that so hard? i swear stray cats never seem to break out of that disobedient nature." He clicked the leash around her neck and tugged at the rope for her to follow.

"I know you gotta be stuffy in here am i right? Im sure a little fresh air will get you all uppity." He said gleefully.

He waved his hand and opened a portal.

"We have to take a but of a detor and prep a little...something it wont be long." He said cryptically before walking into the portal with the girl.

 ** _Elswhere_**

 ** _Tokyo Japan._**

In the midst of the busy crowd of citizens and tourist, Issei was pushing past people. He had arrive a few hours prior to getting the note, making sure as to not miss this chance at all.

He could not sense energy, but had a vague feeling of it. He could only feel it out but not pinpoint the exact location. He was rushing to a group of fallen angels that seemed to be sitting in one spot. Since they all had similar energy, it made it easier to find them.

They seemed to be waiting at a shrine. He did not know how many there was, but they didn't seem all too powerful. Nothing he can't handle.

While pushing past people, he was getting strange looks from people. They seem to think he was a cosplayer and was taking it way too seriously. Issei simply ignored them and rushed to the fallen angels.

 ** _Later_**

A group of men were sitting around a shrine with menacing auras. Tourist and people who came steered clear of them, going back down the steps in a hurry. The men would laugh as they scurried away with fear.

"Heh, what cowards."

"Right? but you cant blame em, not like they could stand a chance to us."

"Where the hell is Freed? he should have been here by now." One of them scoffed while smoking a cigarette. The rest shrugged as they waited a while longer.

Soon, the palce was nearly nearly devoted of anyone. The men sighed and groaned, now getring mad that their source of amusement was now gone.

"Where the hell is Freed?!" One of them shouted to the sky.

"Here i am~" A voice came and in a flash, Freed was in front of the group of men, bowing with a rose in his mouth. The girl stepped out from behind him with her head still low.

"Your escort, has arrived." He said with a sparkling smile. The men could only stand in place, confused at the man's entrance.

"Uhh, yea, anyhow lets go. I hate it here." One man said as they went to get the girl but Freed stood in their way.

"Ehh? so soon? i just got her though." He said in a pout.

"What the? theres no time for games man." The man yelled, visibly creeped out by Freed's personality.

"On the contrary!" Freed exclaimed. "Besides, seems like the main player is here." He said turning back with a devilish smile.

"What the he-" The man was cut off as his head rolled on the ground with blood spurting out his body. This alarmed the men as they all turned back to see a cloaked figure behind them.

Freed smirked as Issei zoomed past him and the girl. The girl curled up, not knowing what was happening.

They summoned their wings and tried to fly off but Issei was faster and cut off some of the men's wings. Only one manged to fly up and began charging an attack.

Issei made quick work of the wingless fallen as he stabbed them in the chest. "DIE!!!!!" The man shot a yellow blast at Issei, who didn't even flinch at the incoming attack. All he did was swat it away with his arm and shot his own energy blast, disintegrating the man.

When he was done, He turned around to fsce Freed. Freed turned to Issei and smiled at the quick work Issei had done.

"Ah! heres the main attraction." Freed said delighted. Issei didnt move or make a sound as he switched his blade to a reverse grip.

"Wow, this place looks awesome, gotta go-" Freed let go of the leash strap on summoned a light sword to block a surprise attack.

"Should have guess you wouldn't be that easy to take down." Issei said jumping back. Freed shrugged. "People say im quite resilient." Issei sighed and raised his hand. A crimson orb formed and fired multiple blast.

"Oh?!" Freed grabbed the girl by the neck and jumped away. He pulled out his gun and shot a few of the blast to cancel them out.

"Ho?" He turned and saw Issei with sword aimed for his heart. Freed quickly created a light sword and blocked the attack. Freed threw the girl and placed his other hand on the sword.

"I just want the girl that's behind you." Issei said trying to overpower Freed. Freed smiled menacingly. "Heeeh? a thief eh? well she's mine! i just got her and i wont let anyone get her!" Freed released one hand from the handle of the sword and held it out toward the girl.

Five small light beams shot from each finger and expanded to encase the girl. It slowly connected and formed a box shaped cage.

"Cant have her running off, she still needs some training." Freed said pushing Issei off. He then fired several rounds at Issei, who manged to evaded them.

Freed went into his coat and took out his silver handgun and a red paper tag. He shot several rounds at the ground, creating a light explosion. He threw the paper tag on the ground, and the whole area was engulfed on a yellow hue.

"That should keep people away from seeing a dead body." Freed said happily.

Issei appeared in front of Freed and kicked him that sent him flying and crashing into a few trees. Issei turned around but then a bullet grazed his cheek. Another one came and hit his arm making him grunt.

He jumped back and shot a crimson blast where the bullets came from. Freed then suddenly appeared in front of Issei with a light sword ready to decapitate him.

He jumped back but Freed didnt let up his assault. He came again swinging rapidly. Issei tried to block with his sword but it was proven useless as it slashed in half along with his shoulder.

Freed smiled, becoming confident he unarmed him and injured him, but then got a got a hard punch to the face. Issei grabbed his collar and forced him down with a crash.

"Gah!?" Freed coughed as Issei went for another attack. His fist came down like a hammer on an anvil and caused a large crash. When the dust cleared, Freed had somehow managed to escape. Issei sucked his teeth and looked around.

"Whoa, that was a close one. Whats up with that strength, no way your a human." Freed was standing near the cage. He then aimed his gun at Issei. His smile now gone and his face more serious.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he stood up holding something in his hand. He sensed something coming as a dark yellow glow enveloped Freed.

"Come on, dance." Dark yellow particles began to form and shine around the barrel of his gun with a orb at the center. The orb vanished into the barrel and the gun glowed. "Bang." Freed said lowly and pulled the trigger.

Small particles formed around him before shooting out beam blast in an ark formation. The volley of blast tore up the entire area as it was enveloped by the dark yellow light.

When everything was cleared, the whole area was flatten except for the area behind Freed. The girl shaked in fear as she saw the whole destruction. The area was now like a desert. The only thing around was the torn clothed from Issei's cloak.

"Welp, that's th-" Freed was cut off as he felt a sword piecing his stomach. He looked down to see Issei with his light sword. Issei's eyes seemingly glowed with killing intent as he plunged the blade deeper in.

Issei began sliding the blade to his side, trying to full cut him in half. Freed jumped away before the blade could fully cut his stomach. He held his side trying to stop the bleeding. Some blood streamed down at the side of his mouth but nonetheless, he still smiled.

"Ok, im gonna need am explanation. how the hell did you even do that." Freed asked but Issei didnt answer, only glare at him.

"How the hell are you still alive. Your human aren't you." Issei asked with a glare. He was breathing a bit heavily trying hard to not make it show.

"Well you have your secrets." Freed went into his coat. Issei went on guard prepared for whatever he would do.

"And i have mine!" Freed shouted and charged with another light sword in hand. They clashed and clashed, but it was obvious that Issei was the better swordsman, blocking and parrying most of Freed's strikes.

"The fact you...could...dodge my bullet frenzy...What the hell are...You!" Freed said in between clashes. Freed crossed swords with Issei and drew his gun and shot but Issei moved his head to the side to avoid the shot and kicked Freed in the stomach causing him to skid away.

Freed shot again but Issei ducked and went for Freed's arms. Freed quickly jumped away and charged his gun with energy. "This ones faster!" He shouted in maniacal glee. The gun shot more beam blasts faster than before but less tham before.

Issei evaded them, but one stray stuck his shoulder. He winced but had to get away before the next wave would come. Issei shot a large energy orb to cancel the beams. A explosion of dust allowed Issei to get away as it covered his view and Freed's.

This didnt keep Freed from becoming irritated and randomly shooting into the cloud and clear it up. When it cleared, Issei was already gone.

"You like hitting from the back huh?" Freed turned around blocked a blow from Issei again. Freed began to chuckle at his own joke as he then swung upward, causing Issei's sword to fly up.

Freed then put the gun at Issei's chest and shot without a second guess. Issei was flung back by the force and crashed into the wall. He began to cough out blood and began to lose strength.

"One thing in fighting." Freed said dropping his gun to the floor and going into his coat.

"Never do the same thang twice." He took out a black pill and ate it. He crushed it in his mouth and sighed.

"Whew, that hits the spot." He said wiping his mouth and rubbing his stomach. His voice now back to the crazed glee he had before.

"Ya want one? i got extras." He said to Issei, who was slowly getting up.

"You talk to damn much." Issei leaned forward holding his wound.

"But you are strong." He said lowly, the air around him becoming heavy and dust swirl around him. He raised his head, his green eyes making Freed back away a bit.

"I wont let you stand in my way." He said to himself.

"Boost." His body erupted in a crimson blast and whipped the wind around them. He roared that created shockwaves around him. A crimson aura covered his body forming two horns on his head and a thin tail behind him.

He lowered his head and vanished. Freed's eyes widen and raised his sword up, but was nothing against the sheer force of Issei's attack. The force sent him flying and crashed into a invisible wall that shattered on impact.

Freed crashed into trees and now found himself in a forest. He stood up and began shooting at the red ball coming toward him fast. He evaded a flying kick and swung at Issei's back, which barely caused a cut.

Issei turned and elbowed Freed in the face. Freed however, managed to recover and thrust his sword at Issei's chest. Issei grabbed Freed's arm and pulled him in before twisting it unnaturally and gave a fierce headbutt causing Freed to to yelp in pain.

This still didnt stop Freed, as he quickly raised his gun up and shot Issei point blank. The bullet however, didnt go through his head, as the crimson glow from Issei's body created a slight barrier that blocked the energy bullet.

"Now, lets see how you like it." Issei picked him back up from the throat. He held him at eye level and placed his hand on Freed's chest.

"He...he...heh...ehe." Even under pain of his bones broken, Freed still smiled and chuckled as if he enjoyed the pain.

"You sure...you wanna...kill me..?" He said slowly. Issei growled as a beam erupted from Freed's chest. The force knocked his body back and crashed to the ground. A large, gaping hole now in his chest.

Issei stared at his lifeless body for a while, before feeling a sharp pain course through his body. He winced before turning to the girl and slightly limp over to her.

The girl pulled back at the sight of Issei, who dragged himself to the cage and punch the cage, shattering it into small particles. Issei went down on one knee and summoned his hawk.

"Now then...take us...home" He lost said lowly and fell to the ground unconscious. The red aura dissipated into small particles.

The girl quickly ran over to him and looked him over. He still had a life force but it was somewhat feint but wasnt going out. She lifted him, finding that he was heavier than he looked. The hawk lowered its wing to allow them to get on and flew off.

 ** _Few hours later_**

The sun was beginning to set and enveloped the area in a warm orange. in the midst of the destruction of the area, laid Freed's lifeless body, the smile still on his face present.

The air around the area disorted and a tall man appeared dressed in a black suit. He looked around and sighed before looking at his feet to see Freed unmoving.

"Tch, dont play dead you damn clown." He kicked Freed's body away.

"Owwie' that hurts." Freed shot up rubbing his side and fake sobbing.

"So, what of him." The man asked ignoring Freed's antics.

"Boo no fun..." Freed got up kicking dust. The man growled making Freed jump up.

"He was definitely an amateur, his power his low from what i felt, but i still feel he didnt go all out." Freed said with a shrug. He placed a hand on the hole in his chest and a dark yellow light emitted from his palm.

"Is that all." Kokabiel asked.

"He can use the Red dragon's boost power, turn the tide on me quick. I took the pill and i still felt his attack." Freed rubbed his stomach.

"Is that so, we still need to do a few more preparations as well as making it more potent." Kokabiel said raising his hand. A bright light emitted from his palm and the area around them began to reconstruct itself.

"What about boss man?" Freed asked

"He's still as confident as ever, we have nothing to worry about. All there is are those two." He answered and opened a portal.

"Oooh, i cant wait to see how this goes down." Freed said hoping into the portal along with a Kokabiel with a exasperated sigh.

 ** _With Issei_**

The hawk flew for hours to a remote location in a dense forest. It was a full moon that shined down on the forest. It slowly landed into a specific location. As it decended, a wooden lodge came into view.

It landed in front of the house and let its wing down. The girl and Issei slid down on the ground as the hawk glowed and disappeared in a crimson glow.

The girl looked around. The forest was dark, but the fireflies kept the area slightly illuminated along with the glistening moonlight that came through the trees.

She was fascinated by the forest looking around in awe. A sudden cough from Issei brought her back to focus. She lifted him and slowly went into the lodge. The door didnt have a lock so she pushed the door open.

The room was dark, but the girl had eyes well adjusted to the dark and could see perfectly. She went down the hall and threw him on the bed. Issei grunted but still laid unmoving.

The girl looked over his body. The hole in his stomach stopper bleeding,and it seem like it was...getting healing and patching up. She looked around the room and walkee around.

 _'His life isnt in danger if he can self heal.'_ She thought slowly backing to the door. She left the house and stepped out into the dense forest, a place she was stranger to. With her senses, she could navigate herself through the darkness. The forest seemingly swallowed any light from the moon but she nonetheless, walked away not turning back.

She had a mission she needed done, questions to be answered and her own revenge to enact. Now that she was free, she had no intentions of being held back by anyone.

 ** _The next day_**

Issei's eyes slowly opened as his senses began to come back to him. He looked around.

The room was brightened by the rays of the sun pouring inside. Issei slowly rose his body slowly. He felt sore and tired, but he needed to find the girl.

He looked all around the house but didnt see her anywhere.

"Damn cat..." He mused. His only thought now was that she ran away. He slowly turned his head to the forest.

This forest wasnt one anyone could wander into. Supernatural creatures had made it their home and were quite hostile to anything that moved within its bounds.

Issei went back in his house and grabbed a sword off the wall rack and went into the forest after the girl. He hopped that nothing had killed her yet.

He raced though the branches and trees looking all around. Even though the sun was out, the forest was still dark. The thick branches and tree tops covered any kind of light the sun offered.

While zipping through the forest. he heard other noises and stopped in his tracks. The sounds of growls and incoherent noises filled his ears.The pain he held down now beginning to surface.

He tighten the grip on his sword as he felt something behind him. He quickly raised his sword to block another. He turned and pushed his assailant away.

It was a person, or no longer a person. Its skin was a sickly gray with patches of hair on its head and lower chin. Its eyes glowed blood red and its jaw hung open revealing decayed and broken teeth.

It wore broken armor that was rusted to a deep black along with its sword. The armor was barely even attached to its body and the cloth hung from its armor.

"Draugr." Issei said holding his sword out in front of him. He was no stranger to these undead foes. They always roamed the forest no matter what time of day.

They were quite unpredictable since they felt no pain along with the fact they could range from a master swordsman to a crazed man with a large stick. They would also only stay dead for a time before coming back.

They made perfect training for issei as he prepared himself for his bug fight in the future. Although it was nothing compared to his foster fathers swordsmanship training.

It growled and charged at him. Issei blocked again and sliced its chest and kicked it away. Another came but missed as Issei jumped away. A sharp ache came from his chest making him wince but still blocked the attack from another.

He shoved it away and sliced its shoulder and kicked its a

"Not today guys." Issei said and charged a energy orb in his hand. He then slammed it to the ground, causing a large blast. In the dust, he slipped away from the others and went back on the search.

He kept going, beginning to lose hope that she even went into the forest in the first place. He couldnt keep up and hold the pain off for long as he soon dropped to one knee and began to cough blood out.

He felt dizzy but powered through it. He would not allow himself to stop nor die here. Not yet. He could not give up yet.

He then heard a scream on the right of him and made his head snap toward that direction.

"So she eas here!" He said and quickly raced to it the voice.

When he got to where he heard the scream, he saw the girl on the floor, battered and covered in dirt and a few scratches.

In front of her, was a thing Issei knew all to well.

It was large, standing at 7 to 8 feet. It wore dark shogun armor with a tattered coat with ripped sleeves. The eyes on the mask were pitch black making it impossible to see where it was looking. In its hand was a long rusted katana

Its head slowly turn its to him and raised its sword and out, similarly to how Issei fights.

"Of everything...Why you." Issei growled as he stared down the thing in front of him. The girl was unconscious so now Issei had to somehow get away from it before it killed them both without mercy.

He held out his sword the same way and prepared a plan. He had to think fast, as his body would soon give out on him.

 ** _An_**

 ** _There's a few references of characters used here_**

 ** _The thing Issei is gonna fight is tenmoku ikko from Shakugan Shana_**

 ** _The Technique Freed used was from Bleach used by the Espada Stark._**

 ** _The draugr in the forest is from the game Skyrim Elder scrolls._**

 ** _Any comments or reviews are welcome._**

 ** _And this isnt gonna be a fight fight kinda story but will have fights in it_**


	3. Chapter3

The thing jumped up with its blade overhead. Issei narrowly dodged it and jumped up into a tree. It looked up at him and it's eye glowed. Issei instinctively jumped again as it swung its sword creating a shockwave that blew up the tree.

This thing was much stronger than him. All he had to do was hold it off and leave with the girl. The thing didn't care if it was fighting a wounded person as it charged with its blade. Issei wouldn't dare to try and parry it, even if it was rusted.

He ducked under the swing and jabbed his sword into its massive leg. This didn't stop it however as punch him away. He felt his jaw crack as he crashed into a few trees. He tried to get up but the thing had seemingly teleported in front of him and grabbed his shirt. It slammed him hard into the ground creating a small crater underneath the two.

It held him there as it raised is katana over its head, going for a decapitation. Issei erupted himself in flames, causing the thing to let him go. He dashed away and aimed for its back, but the thing already knew this as it made a single stroke of its sword, cutting his shoulder to his chest. It then kicked him in his side, sending him flying into a tree.

" _Damn it."_ His vision was becoming blurry. He was seeing doubles of everything. Blood was streaming down all of his body from the wound and the previous one reopening. He had to hold down the pain but it was getting increasingly difficult.

He sighed as only one other option came to him.

He tensed himself up and gritted his teeth. " _If I boost, then I can temporarily stop the pain, and fight him on somewhat equal level. But..."_ issei thought. He could buy enough time for him to grab the girl and escape it. He knows if he runs it won't pursue them.

His body began to glow the crimson glow and the wind around him whipped up. The thing stopped and stared at him. It took a stance and readied itself as it felt Issei's power suddenly welding up. The wind around them whipped around as Issei's piercing green eyes opened.

"BOOST!" he roared as he was engulfed in the crimson aura. He reared himself back and charged full speed. The thing thought Issei was going to strike with his sword, but made a slight sound as Issei instead tackled it with his shoulder. It flew and broke a few trees before crashing flat on the ground. It's eyes glowed as it raised up, seemingly taking no damage from the sudden attack.

"I don't have time to play with you." Issei said raising his blade at it. Steam came out of the thing's mask as it raised its sword.

The girl slowly opened her eye to see the two fighting. " _Damn, when did he get here."_ She thought as she slowly got up. She was still a bit injured from its sudden attack from earlier. She gritted her teeth as she stared at it with hatred. She held out her hand and charged an attack.

Issei charged again and swung his blade, but thing stopped it with its blade. They began to clash, each one looking for an opening through the sparks. Issei was now faster and stronger and kept up with the thing, much to its confusion. It managed to break Issei's sword, but Issei grabbed its arm and with a devilish grin, forcefully ripped it off.

The thing was not just surprised, but amazed. This person managed to seriously hurt him somehow but Issei wasn't done. He grabbed its sword from its hand, which he found to be incredibly light, and slashed its face, leaving a large slash mark in its mask.

It kicked him off, throwing Issei off balance as it took its sword back and charged. It swung at Issei's feet, but he jumped up and kicked its mask. It grabbed his leg and threw him off, but Issei recovered, jumping off a tree and stabbed its arm with his bare hand. It shook issei off and charged at him once more, however it stopped as 5 blue flame beams stuck it, creating an explosion. Issei eyes widen as he saw the girl now up with her arm out.

"That's...for...earlier" she said in a huff. The thing blew away the smoke with its sword and its eyes glowed again, now recognizing a new target in the battle. It charged at her but Issei shot a a crimson orb at the ground, causing it to stumble backward into a tree.It now looked visibly angry at how it was caught off guard again.

He now had an idea on how to escape. He reared back with puffed checks and blew a torrent of fire. The fire covered the thing in flames along with the trees around it. It stumbled back from the flames and fell flat on its bottom, trying to put out the flames.

The girl also joined in, creating fire balls that hit tree branches that fell on top of it and spreading the fire even more.

Issei then held out his arms and made fist. The fires began to swirl around and spread more around the trees and ground now making a forest fire. The flames burned brightly and was spreading quickly. Issei saw this as their chance and stopped his flames. He quickly turned to the girl and yelled for them to go. They quickly left the area leaving the fire burning.

A while later, the thing raised from the flames, unscathed. It looked around a saw them gone. It raised its blade high and swung down, putting out the flames in one fell swoop. It sheathed it's blade and began to walk in the opposite direction of where the two ran.

As it walked off, its torn off arm began to materialize in a burst of flames. The slash mark on its mask also repaired itself from a blue flame. The trees and ground that were once charred were beginning to come back to life and cover up the burnt up areas. Soon, it was as if the fire never happened.

 **With Issei**

Issei and the girl had been dashing through the forest at full speed but then stop as Issei fell face first into the ground.

The pain began to rise up again, only worse this time. He feel the broken bones, and gashes all over his body. He couldn't move, he felt every cell in his body screaming at him. The throbbing pain in his head, the ringing in his ears and worse of all he couldnt move.

The girl stopped and looked down at him. She could simply escape and go on. He could just self heal so it's not a problem but she couldn't just leave him as he would just come after once he was healed up.

' _How troublesome.'_ She thought as she squat down and placed a hand on his back. A faint light came from underneath her palm.

Issei began to felt warm inside his body. The pain was slowly going away. He was able to move again and his headache went away as well.

"I'm not the best but. This should suffice." She said as the light died down. Issei slowly got back up, he still felt terrible, but it was manageable. He sat down and looked at her.

"Is that senjutsu?" He asked and she nods. She didn't say anything as she rose up and began walking a bit from him before speaking again.

"Was that why you took me from that man." She said in a low voice. Issei remained silent, trying to figure out his next response. She seemed like the type to react strongly on what is told to her.

"I want to find a man named azazel." He said and her eyes widen. Before she could answer, growls and moans came from all around them that put them on guard.

"Let's get back to the cabin, it's safer there and we can continue our talk. Unless your going to run away again." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him but nonetheless followed him back to the cabin.

It didn't take them long to reach the cabin. When they got there Issei sat the girl at a table and sat right across her. He still felt a slight pain in his body, but it was manageable now.

"So. What does Azazel have to do with you." She began and Issei began to explain to her what happened while he was in captivity. After he was done, the girl simply shaked her head with a sigh.

"Revenge huh. Do you expect me to feel how you feel? That I would want revenge?" She said asked him.

"I'm not asking for your understanding. I just want to want know how to find him. After that I don't care what happens to you."

"How blunt."

"I can say the same to you."

"Well, _I_ can say your nowhere near the level Azazel is. If you fought him, you'd die or just get recaptured and make sure you won't have someone to save you." She said standing up from her chair.

"I'm not going back to that man. I don't want to be anywhere near he is. I'm finally free and I'm not going to risk it." She said going to the door. Issei sighed as he turned to look at her.

"So your going to run away again huh." He said now standing up.

"You won't stop me." She said looking over shoulder with furrowed brows and began glowing a faint yellow aura. Issei narrowed his eyes at her. He had to calm down or else he will get nowhere.

He breathed out before speaking, now a bit more calm. "Can't you just tell me." He asked.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere in the underworld and earth. Unless you can get to the underworld, then you will never know." She said also calming down.

"The underworld?" He asked confused. He had heard of it before from the stories his adoptive father told him but thought they were just stories.

"Yes. It's where most, if not all fallen angels are based. Where did you think they went when they fell from heaven." She deadpanned.

"Oh..." he scratched the back of his head. He felt a bit dumb for not knowing that much about them. He had just been killing them without a care in the world. If he had knew they were in hell, he could just made them take him there somehow.

"Well then. If you don't plan on helping me find him. At the very least can you train me in senjutsu."

"Your persistent. I would if I could to get you out my hair but I'm not a master at it. So teaching you would be hard."

Issei gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was getting angry at all these blocks in his way. He

The girl observed him. She could sense his frustration and anger. She knew that feeling. How it was like trying so hard but never getting anywhere.

' _I can't believe this'_ she sighed. "There is someone who could probably teach you. He was revered as a god in senjutsu." At this he raised his head.

"Don't take my word for it. He might not even teach you. His name s Sun Wukong. I only know stories about him from my sister when she was teaching me."

"I'll help you find him. After that your on your own." She said and Issei nodded. He then held out his hand to her.

"After we find Sun Wukong. You can go off on your own. Just know I won't be there to save you. I'm Issei by the way." He said as she took his hand and shook it.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm Shirone." She gave a small smile. He was a bit complicated but he did help her out albeit for his own ambitions. The two will be traveling for a while as they now had a new person to find.

* * *

 **An**

 **Sorry for just leaving the story up in the air. Had been off and on it thinking of where I should go with it.**

 **Reviews are welcomed**


	4. Chapter4

**_Flashback_**

Bright lights illuminated the room. It was a light that could blind anyone.

A boy weakly opened his eyes but couldn't move anything else. He had bags under his eyes and his eyelids still felt heavy. He slowly glanced to his arms bounded by black chains that gave off a light blue hue. He didn't even try to resist them as it always ended the same.

His chest, legs and head were chained. He could feel his energy being drained slowly whenever he woke up like this. They even placed chained his mouth with a mask under it to keep him from spewing flames from last time. They were careful around him. He was far too dangerous despit being a just a child.

He had a strange taste in his mouth. It was extremely bitter and didn't go away. It was af if it was coursing through out his body. He hated this fast me since it was one of the first things he wold notice when he woke up.

He hated waking to this sight over and over. It was like a never ending nightmare for him except this was reality. This was his life right now. He groaned a bit, alerting the men that he was up again.

" _Shit he's awake again."_ One of the men said turning around and shuffling something he couldn't see.

" _He's is tied with the red dragon so it makes sense he's a tough one."_ Another said grabbing the boy's head.

He growled but it didn't faze the men at all. As long as he was all wrapped up like how he was, they didn't have anything to worry about.

" _When your like that who the hell would be afraid of you."_ One said stabbing a needle into his neck.

The boy grunted as the man pressed down on it causing the dark purple liquid to flow into his neck. He felt the veins in his body begin to throb and started thrashing.

The men stepped back as his thrashing began to calm. He was feeling sleepy again but he didn't want to sleep again. He didn't want to see _It_ again. His body didn't comply to his wish though as his eye lids began to grow heavier with each second.

 _"Nighty night kid."_ Those were the last words he heard before he was knocked out and fell into the darkness where a row of teeth and glowing green eyes awaited him.

 ** _Present_**

Issei's eyes shot open. The first thing he saw the starry night sky. That's right, he was outside camping with Shirone who curled up near him and sound asleep.

The two were camping out in a mountain on their journey to find Sun Wukong. They couldnt travel forever since after a few hours of walking, Shirone would just sit and not move until she was rested of felt like going on. He had no choice but to comply to her wishes since she was the lead.

He lifted himself up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He needed sometime to clear his a bit. It's been a while since he last had nightmares. He decided a walk would be better to take his mind off things. He began to walk away from the camp.

He stumbled upon a trail that lead up the cliff he was on. He thought about taking it to help clear his mind a bit. Better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

"She should be able to find me if I go off a bit." He mused and took the trail up hill. He walked for about 5 minutes until he smelled something putrid. He stopped and smelled the air again. He could smell blood in the strange stench he was picking up. He gripped his sword and began to run up the trail but stopped when he saw a human arm on the side.

It was bulky so it had to had been a male. It was pale white and had a few purple splotches on it as well. Normally, when something is rotting, all types of insects would be all over it but this one didn't have not even a fly buzzing around it.

He picked it up feeling it to be lighter than it should be. The strange smell was all over it and must have been the strange substance that was on it.

"This man was attacked." Issei turned to see Shirone behind him staring at the arm.

"Well he didn't exactly slip and fall." He said letting the arm fall out of his hand. Shirone gave him a glare and then turned up hill.

"It's coming from that direction."

"And?"

"I want to see what it is." Shirone said walking up the hill. Issei grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"This isn't important. Let's stick to our path." He said but Shirone shook him off.

"I'm curious." She said simply. Issei frowned.

"Ever heard curiosity killed the cat." He said but Shirone ignored him. He sucked his teeth and had no choice but to follow her. She always made up her mind faster than he could complain or try to talk reason to her.

They came to a halt as they saw a village in the view. The houses were made of clay with straw roofs with only one room in each. They slid down and saw pots and pans littered everywhere. A few clothes tossed around along with buckets and wood.

The place looked as if they just up and left. Shirone could sense the malicious aura in this area was more dense than before. She looked around with disgust.

" _These were not good people."_ She throught while walking.

"I didn't think villages like this were even still around." Issei said walking to the center of the village. He gave a brief glance around the place noting the stench from earlier.

"It's coming from that well. That malice." Shirone pointed to a large well. The bucket was thrown to the side and the interior had cracks all over it. There was a blood trail leading down it that piqued Issei's interest.

"I can see the aura, it's a foul one." She said walking closer. She peered down it trying to get a good look but it was too dark for even her to see. It was eerie and she felt as if someone was looking back at her.

Issei began walking toward her when a large, black hand came from the well and grabbed Shirone. Issei eyes widen and he began running to her but the thing threw her up in the air and took her down into the well with it.

"Shit!" He jumped into the well, which was much deeper than he throught. He crashed into a few wooden planks until he hit the bottom which made a squish sound. In front of him was a large hole. It was a cavern that was underneath the village.

"I'm not losing you." He said as he drew his sword and began running into the deep cavern.

 ** _With Shirone_**

Shirone was taken into a small room and thrown to the floor. She held her head and looked up to see a decrepit girl who looked to be in her early teens. She had long white stringy hair that touched the floor and dark purple eyes and tanned skin that had cracks in it with a few scales that were pitch black.

Shirone could see that dark purple aura around this girl. Was she the source? Her aura was more denser than the village. She looked around the room giving it a one over.

The room was dirty and aged. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and had black mold under it. The ceiling had holes in it but there was another room above it. There was a small bed only big enough for one person with straps on it.

She looked down at Shirone who began backing away.

"Yo...you.." she spoke in a soft voice. The girl began walking towards her. Shirone backed into a wall and the girl got right in her face. Her sclera were black with purple cracks in them.

"Are you going to make fun of me too? Are you going to kill me?" She asked. Shirone was speechless. She felt her voice caught in her throat. Black gooey dragons began to form around her and getting closer to her.

She had to get away from this girl. She didn't know what this girl had for her but she didn't like it. Shirone placed a hand behind her and charged her magic. The girl grabbed her hair and stared into her eyes.

"I only wanted to help...but damned me to hell." The girl said. Shirone swing her hand with fire but the girl caught it before it could hit. She didn't however see the other hand blast her in the face. It wasn't strong, but it was enough to make the girl stagger back. Shirone then kicked the girl away to the ground. A dragon head lunged at her but she ducked under it. It made a hole in the wall that could allow her to escape.

She ran out of the room looking for a way out or to hide. She felt a rumble and saw the goo dragons flying behind her. She fired fire balls at them only stopping them for a second before they chase after her again. She cursed under her breath as fell into a opening in the ground.

She caught herself and landed on her feet. She gave a look over and hid into a random room on her left. Soon after the dragon heads flew past her down the hall.

She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"I need to find Issei." She closed her eyes and began a mental search for him. The place was much bigger than she though it was. It was about 5 levels with four of the levels being underground. Each floor had a bout 20 rooms and large hall that connects the levels to each other.

She found Issei on the 1st level, which was above her. She was on the 4th floor near the center hall. She bit her lip. He needed to get here fast since she didn't think she would be able to take the girl herself.

"He better hurry." She said to herself. She couldn't fight that girl alone.

 ** _With Issei_**

Issei was walking the halls trying his best to sense Shirone but couldn't find anything. He was a bit surprised to find a lab here but knew they were in places you would least expect them. They were also protected by a barrier that warded off humans from exploring them.

"No wonder I had that damned dream." He said to himself.

He then stopped as he heard foot steps coming toward him. He tighten the grip on his handle and waited for the person to show themself.

It was the same girl Shirone had encountered. She stopped and stared at him.

Issei felt something from her. He had a distinct feeling that he knew her but he never saw her before. He couldn't put a finger on it.

" _This girl...somehow we're the same...but why do I feel angry?"_ He thought to himself.

"Are you the one who took the girl." He demanded. The girl looked up. Her eyes were like a dead fish.

"You..." she slowly raised her hand and pointed at him.

"You and I...are the same... but I'm stronger." She said and the dead bodies around her began to jolt. Black liquid spewed from their mouths and eyes. It came it Issei, who jumped up to evade them.

He threw his sword at her but the black liquid protected her. He came down and charged at her, evading the liquid that flowed past him like torrents.

He got near enough for attacking and threw a punch, but the black goo was fast and blocked him again but he wasn't done. He took his sword which was stabbed into the ground swung down, cutting the goo. Before he could attack again the girl jumped back.

He composed himself and prepared for her next attacks.

"Your not like...the others." She spoke and this piqued Issei's interest.

"The others? Do you mean the other kids that were here?"

"Yes. I was banished here to seal the demon inside me. The others were weak. I was stronger." She slowly began to walk towards him.

"It wants you. It wants to eat you." She came at him fast but Isse was ready. She fired several goo balls at him to which he evaded. He swung his sword down as she in attacking range but he cut through black liquid.

His eyes widen and narrowly dodge an attack that came from behind. He jumped away from her and shot flames at her. The black goo formed a wall in front of her to block off the attack.

"This whole place...this is my place.." she held out her hand as black liquid began pouring from the cracks in the wall, ceiling and floor. Issei began running away as the goo began to encase the walls and ceiling.

He stopped as the goo was faster and covered the area in front of him. He came to a stop as it began swallowing everything around him fast than he could act.

"Its not going to be that easy." He created a crimson orb and fired it at the ground. The blast destroyed the floor making him fall straight through the lower levels. He rolled off the floor and began running away deeper into the halls.

He kept running and looked behind to see the girl flying after him. He jumped up and fired off several blast in random locations. The girl stopped to look through the smoke. She squint her eyes trying to see but a blade came right at her through the smoke. She couldn't dodge in time and was stabbed right through her left eye

She flew back hold her eye and wailing trying to pull the dagger out. Issei came from the smoke going for a diagonal swing. She covered herself in black goo and vanished before he could cause any damage.

She became a puddle and began slivering away. Issei fired several more blast at it. The building began to rumble as he kept firing at her but none of them hit. Issei chaser after it firing more blast at it. The building rumbled again as the floor beneath him broke.

He tumbled down but quickly rised back up. He looked around but didn't see the girl anymore. He cursed her and looked around.

"I'm getting sick of this." He said as fire began to burn off his body. He held up his hand but heard a noise from behind him. He turned to see Shirone running toward him.

"There you are." She stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

"Where's that girl? Did you fight her?"

"Yea but she got away. I think she is the same as me."

"She has something else inside her. It must be the what's giving her power."

"I see. Let's go after her." He said and aimed his hand to the floor. "Pretty sure she went to lowest level." A crimson orb began to form in his palm. Before he could fire, Shirone grabbed his arm.

"Anymore of that and the place will come down on us." She said and he sighed.

"Can you lead me there then."

"That's all I ever do anyway." She said walking past him.

"I also want to ask that girl a few questions as well so might as well." She said as he began following her.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The girl retreated to another room panting. She hadn't come that close to death in a while. She hadn't had to fight someone either. Her eyes were now a light brown and her hair black. Her left eye was fully healed as well as if she hadn't been stabbed.

" _ **WhAt ARe YoU doiNg. GO OuT ThERe.** " A voice boomed in her head causing her to hold her head._

"N-no...I'll die!" She pleases but the voice boomed again.

 _ **"As LoNG AS iM HeRe, You WoNT. I WAnt THe ReD OnE! NOOOOOW"** _The girl began to feel pain that spread from her head to her body. She could feel something crawling inside her skin. She began to squirm as it crawled up to her head.

 ** _Flashback_**

A young girl stood in front of the village well. Around her, were villagers who held pitch forks and swords all pointed at her. She held up her hands but they didn't stop their charge in the slightest.

" _How the hell are you here! Are you here to kill us!? Demon child?!"_

 _"We gave you to the gods and even they didn't want you!? You have no place for this world."_

 _"She dares to come here again."_

 _"We must kill here! It's the least we can do for the gods after we gave them such disgrace."_

They all came at her she tried to reason with them but they didn't listen. They don't want to listen.

She didn't have anyone to take her side. She was all alone. That was until _they_ came.

 ** _Flashback end_**

The girl slowly stood up as her hair began to change to deathly white. Her eyes lost its warm brown color and into cold purple. Dark purple veins grew all over her body and her skin darkened.

 _ **WHo wAZ ThE OnlY ONe WhO AcEpteD YoU. wHo GaVe yoU A cHAnCe**?" It said as the girl stood up again.  
_

"You did...even after everyone else had abandoned me. You were there for me. You acepted me. You gave me power." She spoke robotically. She began walking out the room as black goo formed around her. It circled around her in the form of wyverns.

"They sent me to you...this was fate...this was destiny..." She said as she walked the dark halls.

 ** _With Issei and Shirone_**

The two had made it to last level of the lab. The last level was much more, cleaner than the others. The walls were still a pristine white and lights were still on. The equipment was still clean with a bit of dust. There were a few cracks here and there but the place was mostly intact.

The two walked wordlessly looking around.

"I had heard of these from the fallen angels before. So these are those testing labs huh." Shirone said glancing around.

"They took humans and tested on them to fuse dragons into them. I could never know why and never found out why." Issei said.

"I see. So that's why you want to find Azazel. Answers, revenge, justice."

"I'm not a hero. I don't care why. I just want to kill him for making my life the way it is now. After that I don't care."

"Hmm." Shirone stopped as she felt something coming. She narrowed her eyes and shouldered Issei to be alert.

"Here she comes." She said. A black puddle formed in front of them and began to take shape. It took the shape of the girl who glared at them. She seemed much more aggressive now and leaned a bit forward and bent her knees.

"I need to kill you. My guardian said so. You are evil people." The girl said as the black liquid began to swirl around her.

"Good your here. Time for some payback." Issei said drawing his sword.

"Bring it." She said as the black liquid formed dragon heads that came at him. He ducked under it and lunged at her. He swung down but another dragon head flew past him causing him to jump back.

Shirone began firing blast at her but the dragons flew around her, protecting the girl. One dragon opened its mouth and fire goo balls at her. Shirone ran to evade them and took cover behind a wall.

Issei spewed flames from his mouth at her. A dragon lunged right into the flames, canceling out the flames. Steam covered the area blinding Issei.

He couldn't dodge the torrent that crashed into him. He crashed into a wall and then another came and flung him around. He fell to the floor as a barrage of torrents attacked him from all angles. The torrents tore through his skin as each passed by him.

It stopped for a while before he saw a large dragon head come down from above him. It crashed down creating a crater. The force cleared the steam to reveal that Issei wasn't there. The girl looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Behind you." Issei said and sliced her shoulder. The girl growled and jumped away with the liquid creating a barrier around her.

"How did you end up here. Did you kill those villagers?" Shirone asked.

"Yes I killed them. They tried to kill me so I did it first. Why does that matter to you?!" She said fired off torrents at her. She ran from behind the wall as the torrents destroyed the wall.

"And now your next." She held up her hand but was punched in the face. She fell on the ground and held her cheek. She looked up to see a foot stomp her beach into the ground.

"Is that all." He said bringing his sword over his head. He swung down but only slashed the floor. He ducked his teeth as the girl materialize in front of him. He turned to her glaring at her.

"I'm getting real tired of you doing that." He said in low voice. The girl only smirked and tainted him to come at her.

"You have no fighting experience, do you." She became confused at his comment. It was true but how could he know?

He bent his knees low and threw his sword to Shirone.

"I'm going to finish this. I have no time to wast on low inferior like yourself." He glowed a crimson aura. "Boost!" The aura exploded as he lunged at her faster than before.

The girl couldn't react in time from his sudden speed boost. He grabbed her by her neck and threw to the wall making it cracked. She coughed out blood and looked up but was punched through the wall, destroying it. She tried to get him off by firing a torrent point blank at him but he bent backwards to evade it.

She composed herself as the liquid began swirling around her. Issei swarmed his body with fire and looked back at Shirone. "Hide!" He commanded and she ran off into a room.

The fire became more violent and the girl had a feeling of dread. Issei held up his arms and stretched out his body. "Flame control!" He shouted and the fire burst around him creating a large fiery explosion. The girl tried to make a barrier but it after a while the fire was too hot and evaporated it.

The girl screamed as she felt the burns all over her body. She felt as if she being cooked alive. When the fire died down, The girl had burnt skin and her scales were falling off. She feel to the ground barely able to move.

"How...how...how are you so strong..." she said looking up to Issei. His aura had vanished as he knew the fight was over now. He walked over to her as she managed to get herself leaned over the wall.

He grabbed her wounded shoulder and stabbed her in the stomach with a flaming sword he had created. The girl was speechless as Issei he swung upward, cutting her chest and shoulder. She slide down the wall and sat there as she felt the fire burn her.

"W-why...why...did this happen..." She looked up to Issei who had a blank face. He had no emotion for her. He could feel some sympathy for her, but he couldn't let it show.

"Why...why did this happen to me...all I ever...wanted was what others had..." she spoke softly.

"After what we been through. There was no going back to a normal life." Issei said as Shirone came behind him.

"Why did those villagers try and kill you." She wanted to know. If she grew up there, shouldn't they had been like a family. Life isn't easy in a village and everyone has to stick together like brothers and sisters. How could they try and kill such a young girl?

"It doesn't matter...anymore..." she said and became still. Issei closed her eyes and turned to Shirone.

"Why did you care? Did you feel sorry for her." He asked but she didn't say anything.

"I did...but I guess her circumstances were different from mines...but I still wanted to know I guess." She said turning around. Issei shrugged and began following her. They found an staircase that led outside to the base of the mountain. It must have been an entrance for the people inside.

While walking Issei questioned himself. While fighting her, he began to feel increasingly angry at her. As if he didn't want to even look at her. He had a distinct feeling they were the same somehow but not on the same level. He could feel the anger boiling deep inside him even talking to her.

Could this had been the dragon that was inside him? He decided it didn't matter. It was over now as it time to get back to the their journey.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Two figures came out of a swirling portal. One was a tall man with tanned skin. He had black spikey hair with purple eyes. He wore a black tang top with combat pants and boots.

Next to him was a girl with blond hair and soft green eyes. She had fair skin and wore a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts and boots. She also had a collar on her neck and bracelets on her wrist.

They were in a large forest where Issei's cabin was located.

"Well?" The man spoke looking around the dark forest.

"She has been here. She is gone now though." She held up a compass that had a strand of white hair tied around it.

"She went that way." She said pointing in the direction.

"Alright then let's go. I need to get this guy off my back." The man said and unfurled his black feathered wings.

"You lead." He said and the girl nodded. She unfurled her own wings but they were different from the man's. They scaly and had three spikes at the top of them. They scales themselves where a pure gold color.

She flapped then once and took off with the man closely behind her.


End file.
